Under the Mistletoe
by yellow 14
Summary: It's that time of year where the mistletoe comes out Three separate pairings who kiss under the mistletoe. Written for The Mistletoe Challenge by Eclipses Riddle and my Christmas fic this year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Normally I do a Christmas oneshot. But this year, I entered a challenge that brings this up and here I am. The challenge is The Mistletoe Challenge by Eclipses Riddle.

She kissed him.

He couldn't believe it. The girl he had been falling for and falling hard for the past year had ACTUALLY kissed him, right in the middle of the Burrow Christmas celebrations.

It hadn't been a bad kiss either, Harry thought to himself as he licked his lips in disbelief. He could still taste the sherry on her lips in fact. Molly Weasley's home made sherry had never tasted as good as it did now. She looked at him and smiled shyly, blushing slightly as she met his eyes. It was cute really, seeing the normally self assured, confident and occasionally bossy Hermione looking shy. She pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"I couldn't think of a better excuse to kiss you," she said with a mischevious smirk and Harry wondered for a moment if she had been spending too much time with George or Ginny.

"Just ask her out already!" George shouted at them from across the room. "You're twenty-two, not a couple of lovestruck teenagers!"

"Yes, thank you George for that stunning observation," Hermione said with sarcasm so thick, it could practically build walls. Harry just grinned like an idiot. He might not have been a teenager any more, but that kiss left him feeling like he could be young forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is Harry Potter. But Santa doesn't seem to agree

Molly Weasley leaned back back in her chair, a comfortable feeling of happiness as she watched her children and grandchildren play and talk and rest. The tree was looking beautiful, even if Rose was busy trying to climb it once more. (She was a pretty determined two year old it seemed, much to the chagrin of her parents) The smell of a well cooked Christmas dinner lingered on the air (If not on their plates) and a lazy sense of relaxation settled over the Burrow.

"That was a wonderful Christmas dinner," Arthur said as he sat down beside her. "Not a hint of leftovers. In fact, I think I see Teddy trying to sneak seconds."

"He's a growing boy," Molly said fondly as she saw Andromeda hand him a plateful of mince pies. "He needs his food."

"And the fact that it was cooked by the best cook in the wizarding world has nothing to do with it?" he teased and Molly blushed. She playfully smacked his arm and giggled like the teenager she had been when they first met.

"Surely not the best-"

"I think the evidence speaks for itself," Arthur said with a smile as he nodded towards the largely empty dining table.

"I'm pretty good though," she finished with a smile. "Lots of practise in this family."

Further conversation was abruptly cut off by the sound of Christmas decorations falling off the tree in a massive kerfuffle. Somehow (and nobody could tell exactly how) Rose had managed to put herself on top of the Christmas tree.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered as a dozen wands came out and Rose was slowly levitated down to the ground. Rose giggled as she was slowly levitated down and Molly waited for her heart to slow down to normal before she trusted herself to speak.

"I think that maybe I should charm the tree like I did when Fr-George used to try that," she said, a little shakily. "That aged me far too much."

"That almost gave me a heart attack," Arthur agreed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can-"

"Arthur, I am not so old that I am going senile!" she snapped, pulling out her wand and casting the spell. Her face softened and she gave Arthur an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Felt you had to be there," Arthur finished and Molly smiled as he took her hand in his. "You don't have to explain. I know."

For a moment, there was a comfortable silence between the two. In the background, Rose was playing happily with her cousin Albus (well, trying to boss him about more accurately) and trying to encourage her mother to let her play with her baby brother Hugo. (Hermione was firmly against disturbing Hugo's nap much to the annoyance of Rose.) George was busy coaxing his timid son to join in the games with James and Victoire and Teddy had snuck off whispering plans to one another.

"I love Christmas," she said fondly as she looked over her family. "It's so good to have everyone under one roof."

"There's one more Christmas tradition that we haven't done yet though," Arthur said with a smile as he pulled her to her feet. Pulling her under the mistletoe in the corner, he pulled Molly into an enchantingly familiar kiss and smiled. "We can't forget the kiss under the mistletoe," he said and Molly smiled.

"Can't forget that one," she whispered as the two of them slipped back in memories to their first kiss under the mistletoe at Hogwarts, many years ago.

AN: Okay, I'll straight up admit this. Molly really wasn't behaving herself here. The muse didn't want to play and she was stubbornly holding back. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Set during the year after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Despite the festive decorations, the Christmas tree in the corner, the cards on display and the carols on the radio, the atmosphere in the Slytherin common room was far from festive.

Heads were bowed; the atmosphere tense and conversations were hushed. It was as though the war had never ended. This time however, the tension had different causes and different players.

Theodore Nott liked to think he didn't care as he strolled through the Common room and out of the portrait hole. He stood tall and ignored the younger Slytherin's as they attempted to engage him in conversation. He had a year of school left and little interest in such direct power. Or indirect for that matter. His mind was focused on bigger things, well beyond the mere scope of internal house politics and Hogwarts in general.

He paused and looked over the Slytherin common room. Slytherin was always a hotbed of political manoeuvring and plots. The older students setting up the next generation of Slytherin house leaders, decided by details such as blood purity and lineage. The less pure vying for power as subordinates. And those who simply preferred to stay in the shadows and avoid the attention.

But now the old certainties were gone. Blood purity was practically a dirty term now, the obsession with lineage a disadvantage in a now fast changing world and Slytherin was a more uncertain place as they tried to establish new rules for their house.

"You would think that people have better things to do than stare," Daphne Greengrass said as she stepped in behind him wearing a smirk. Theo merely raised an eyebrow.

"Some views are worth staring at," he replied as his gaze settled on Daphne's face and she rolled her eyes.

"And some lines should stay in cheesy romance novels," she countered, before walking away with a smirk. Theo simply grinned and continued on his way.

Daphne sat down in the common room, making herself comfortable on the dark green chairs. (Although her mind did idly wander why it HAD to be green. What was wrong with a little variety?) She had better things to do with her time than concern herself with her (secretly) cheesy boyfriend's taste in romantic lines and innuendo.

"Why didn't you just kiss him?" her friend Tracey asked, leaning forward with a smile on her face. "Show the house that he's your boyfriend and not available?"

"As if that would work," Daphne snorted with amusement. She tapped her friend on the forehead contemptuously. "I do that and everyone sees it as a new type of challenge."

"You're no fun Daphne," her friend sighed exasperatedly. "You spend a whole year pretending that you don't care about him and now you have him…"

"We spent the better part of last year dancing between the Carrows and Dumbledore's Army. It was hardly the time, or the place to be romantically entangled. We couldn't take that risk, you know that!" Daphne snapped and Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I get it!" she said, raising her hands in mock-surrender. "But in case you haven't noticed, OUR SIDE WON!"

Tracey's shout attracted more than a little attention and Daphne quickly hushed her friend. Within moments, it seemed like the Common Room had calmed down, but Daphne could feel the eyes of at least half those present on her and Tracey.

"I think that much is obvious," Daphne said dryly. "We won, Saint Potter and his band of heroes actually pulled off the most unlikely victory in wizarding history and we all get to live with sunshine and rainbows and happy unicorns and all that shit. And now, people like him and me are rising stars, the few heroes of Slytherin who actually resisted instead of joining the Death Eaters or keeping our heads down. Doesn't give us reason to forget we're Slytherins."

"You're right," Tracey said as she leaned back in her seat and a Cheshire-like grin crossed her face. "We really shouldn't forget that we're Slytherins. Not at all."

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Theodore casually slid his fingers over the various books in the library. He didn't really need their help as such with his homework, at least not the homework he had left.

But it was quiet and familiar and it allowed his mind to concentrate on more…pressing matters. Matters like his relationship with Daphne Greengrass.

He loved her and she loved him, that much was clear to him. He was no foolish child embarking on a first crush or shy teenager, unsure as to what he felt. And he was certainly not that pair of lovestruck idiots Ron and Hermione. Not even Crabbe and Goyle were that oblivious. Well, maybe those two. The point was, he loved her and she loved him.

No, Theo had other details on his mind. Details like why she was unwilling to publically display their affections. She had nothing to be ashamed of and neither did he. They were the top stars of Slytherin house, abeit not by choice. She had her concerns about challengers, other people trying to separate them. He thought it was unlikely. She disagreed. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Still wishing your girlfriend would kiss you in public?" an unfamiliar voice asked and Theo whipped his head around so fast it gave him whiplash. The owner of the voice, a dark skinned Gryffindor boy, smirked.

"How do you know ANY-"

"We heard you last week out by the Forbidden Forest, talking sweet nothings like there was no tomorrow," he grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell."

"So what business is it of yours?" Theo asked with a sneer and the boy shrugged.

"It's not. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. You're a pureblood, I'm the exact opposite. You're a spy, I'm a soldier. I joined the DA back when it started, you would have hardly made it past the door. But," the boy paused for a moment and he looked Theo in the eye. "My girlfriend thinks you two are a cute couple and frankly, it would be cool to see someone other than Ron and Hermione snog one another senseless in public."

"Then why don't you and your girlfriend-"

"Giving you two a push is more fun," he said with a smirk and he pointed to the mistletoe that hung above one of the arches in the library. "And that is your way of doing it."

"Mistletoe," Theo replied flatly. "You want me to kiss my girlfriend-"

"Daphne," the boy interjected cheerfully and Theo glared at him.

"Under the mistletoe. Could it be any less of a cheesy cliché?"

"A cheesy cliché that gives her plenty of wiggle room. She can pretend that it was JUST because of the mistletoe after all and you get to show your feelings to the world. It's the best of both worlds."

"I see," Theo stared at the boy with an undecipherable look on his face. Unlike his more vicious housemates, Theo rarely bothered to learn the names of his unimportant students outside Slytherin. He knew the boy was a member of Dumbledore's Army and generally harmless, but little else. "I will take your idea…under consideration."

The boy grinned, his eyes dancing with amusement and walked away with his books. Theo was loath to admit it, but…he had an interesting plan. Even if he was only a Gryffindor.

With a sigh, Theo walked out of the library, his mind at ease as he planned his next move. After all, what was the worse that could happen? And for extra deniability, he would have to rope in Daphne's friend Tracey to help. It probably wouldn't fool her, but…Tracey had been wanting to see the two of them kiss in public. He was pretty sure he could count on her.

With a sense of purpose, he strolled out of the library and headed to the Slytherin common room. He could feel a plan forming already. Who knew that a Gryffindor could come up with a worthy idea?

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Theo was up to something.

Daphne knew full well that her boyfriend was up to something when he proposed that they all walk together to the Great Hall.

Not just them of course, that would be too obvious. Draco was there, along with Tracey (who had a very KNOWING look in her eye. Seriously, how did the girl manage to end up in Slytherin?) and her younger sister Astoria. All of them walking together to Christmas dinner.

Daphne was almost CERTAIN that he was up to something in fact. Going anywhere in a group was just not like him at all. And she had a sneaking suspicion that the others were in on the secret, given the way they had all agreed to come along without so much as a raised eyebrow. Did he REALLY think she wouldn't guess? She was so lost in thought that ironically, she failed to notice her classmates jump away from her as they stepped through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to take advantage?" he asked, abruptly stopping her and she looked at him in surprise. He pointed upwards at the mistletoe hanging above them. Then she looked around at their various friends who had jumped clear. She raised an eyebrow.

"You planned this, didn't you," she said, a statement, not a question. Theo shrugged, apparently determined not to give anything away. She glared over at Tracey, who was grinning madly. Tracey was almost CERTAINLY involved with this little trick.

"It would hardly do for us to ignore traditions," Theo said as he fixed her with his gaze. Daphne chuckled.

"Well played Theo, well played," she said with a hint of amusement. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss so deep it took his breath away. "I thought of anything but the obvious."

"Of course you didn't," Tracey said with a smile as she pulled a Gryffindor boy to her. Theo raised an eyebrow. "It's so obvious it seems too obvious for a Slytherin! Now if you don't mind," she pulled the boy under the mistletoe and kissed him soundly. "My boyfriend and I would like to make use of this mistletoe to."

"So this is the girlfriend you mentioned," Theo asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as suspicions began to form in his mind. The boy grinned and Tracey smirked.

"I…may have had something to do with your meeting," Tracey said without a hint of shame.

"And you had a hand in the two of you 'discovering' us. An 'accident' of course," Theo said and Tracey shrugged.

"Meh, it was something to do," she replied and Daphne glared at her friend, but before she could say anything, Theo pulled her into another kiss under the mistletoe and for now, all was forgiven.

But that didn't mean she didn't have a plan for revenge.


End file.
